The present invention relates to attack repelling devices, and more particularly to hand-held repellent sprays such as mace, tear gas or pepper gas.
The use of small pressurized hand-held canisters containing tear gas, mace, pepper gas or other attack repellent materials for producing an incapacitating effect on an attacker have gained rapid popularity. However, in order to be effective, the device must be readily accessible and easily directed so that a user can have adequate time to use the device prior to or during an attack. If the device is not accessible, it is likely that an attack would be completed prior to the victim being able to use the device, and sometimes the device can be taken by the attacker and used against the victim.
In order to provide readily available attack repellent devices, key chains holders were developed which include small tear gas dispensers or audio alarms. This allows the deterrent to be available whenever the keys are carried. However, when a user does not have their keys in hand, or if the keys are removed or dropped from a user's hands, then this type of device becomes ineffective.
With the rise of street crimes, it would be desirable to provide an attack repellent device which can be easily carried outdoors, especially by walkers, joggers, bike riders, cross country skiers, skaters, and others while they exercise. One known device allows an attack repellent to be secured to a user's hand by providing an elastic strap which is wrapped around the user's palm. The strap positions the attack repellent adjacent to the thumb so that the thumb can be used to activate the attack repellent device. However, this type of arrangement has certain drawbacks in that the user must move their thumb into an awkward position in order to trigger the attack repellent, and there is no natural or reflexive aiming of the device toward the attacker based on its position. Additionally, based on the position that the attack repellant is held in by the strap on the user's palm, it would be extremely difficult for a user to access an attack repellent canister having a protective cover over the triggering mechanism with one hand. It is also not possible for the user to grasp a bike handlebar, ski pole, water bottle, or other object with their hand based on the strap position.
Another known device provides a holder for an attack repellent in the form of a hand band which is strapped over a user's hand. However, the attack repellent canister is again secured to the palm area providing the same problems with respect to the ergonomics of actuating the device or using an attack repellent canister having a protective cover over the triggering mechanism to prevent accidental discharge.
Another known device incorporates an attack repellent into a jogging weight, with the attack repellent being located in the grip portion and being discharged through a trumpet area in the jogging weight. However, the jogging weight requires the user to constantly grip the weight, which could get knocked loose. Additionally, this may make it more difficult for a jogger to work loose an abdominal muscle cramp while jogging, which requires a jogger to hold their hand and arm on the cramping side loosely in order to allow the cramped muscle to relax.
It would be desirable to provide a more ergonomic attack repellent holder which is self-securing to a user's hand, which is also more ergonomic to allow easier access and use based on the position of the attack repellent and the holder, as well as provide a more visible warning to deter attackers.